1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power driven cleaning device of a portable type for cleaning aquarium tanks.
2. Prior Art
The public has long experienced considerable amount of difficulty in cleaning aquarium tanks. Types of difficulty encountered have been lack of convenience, too much time needed to clean an aquarium tank, not all water handled being cleaned, lack of removal of relatively small particles, inadequate type of cleaning, not all parts of the tank suitably cleaned, lack of facility by which a cleaning device is itself cleaned, and excessive cost of manufacture and use.